The Phantom's Daughter
by Imagineer 14
Summary: Who is the mysterious girl who comes to Danny begging for help and claiming to be from the future? How is Clockwork involved? And how did Dan escape? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1- Arrival

_**The Phantom's Daughter**_

_This happens between episodes 51 (D-stablized) and 52-53 (Phantom Planet). I do not own anything recognized._

**Prologue**

A figure fell from the swirling portal that disappeared soon after. It landed hard on the ground, grunting in pain before lifting it's head and looking around.

"He did it. Clockwork got me here. I just hope _he_ can help me, or I came all this way for nothing. "

**Ch.1- Arrival **

**DANNY POV**

I was walking down the sidewalk with Sam and Tucker when it happened. I heard the sound of running feet behind us and a familiar voice calling my name. "Danny! Wait!"

All three of us groaned. "What, Paulina?" I demanded.

Paulina, Star, and three of Phantom's other fan girls were about five steps behind us. "We heard a rumor that Danny Phantom comes to your house a lot." Paulina announced, grabbing one of my arms while Star grabbed the other. "Why don't you tell us all about it?"

The crowd of girls began dragging me away from my friends. I glanced back at them, begging for help. Tucker was too busy laughing to do much at all and Sam's fuming expression scared me a little.

Paulina and Star lead me to a park bench, sitting me down and beginning to question me immediately. Why Phantom came to my house, if he was interested in Jazz (that question was asked angrily), what he was really like. _"Man." _I thought miserably, _"I can't believe I ever wanted to be popular. This sucks."_

A new voice popped up. "Don't worry, Danny. You get used to it." The speaker was a girl with black hair and strange lavender-colored eyes. She was wearing clothes that could label her as an A-lister, but from the fan girl's expressions, they'd never seen her before. She smiled at me.

Strangest of all, when I saw her, my ghost sense went off.

Paulina crossed her arms angrily. "Danny, do you know her?" She demanded.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" I asked, grabbing the girls wrist and dragging her away, thankful for the much wanted escape.

As soon as we were far enough away from the crazy fan girls, I turned to the girl. She smiled again, holding out a hand. "Hello. I'm Chelsea."

**CHELSEA'S POV**

"You _are_ Danny Phantom, right?" I asked nervously. It would be just like me, to completely screw up and put myself in jeopardy.

He stared at me for another second, then with a flash of white light, Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom.

"Thank God." I whispered, letting myself slip to my knees and the disguise that was draining me shimmer and fade away. I was my ghost self again. I looked back up into his bright green eyes. "I need your help. Please." I managed to whisper before I passed out.

My parents haunted my dreams. Not in a bad way. I saw their scared faces as I began deteriorating, as they tried everything they could to save me. Sending me to Clockwork was their last resort. Clockwork agreed, because he was an old family friend. He sent me here, to seek out Danny Phantom's help, with one warning: I had to keep who I am a secret. _No one _could know who my parents are.

**DANNY POV **

Chelsea collapsed, and I started to panic. I had no idea who this girl was other than obviously a ghost. She no longer wore the A-lister-esque outfit she'd worn before. Her outfit now consisted of a lavender-and-black jumpsuit that featured a skirt. Her hair was no longer black, but a strange pale lavender color.

I stood there staring at her for a moment, then made a snap decision . I picked her up and flew her to my house. Phasing through the ceiling of my room, I set her down on the bed. Nothing left to do but wait.

**CHELSEA POV**

When I woke up, I was staring the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. I bolted upright and looked around myself in confusion. I had no idea how I got to this place. I started to panic.

Then I saw Danny sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, watching me carefully. I sighed in relief and stood up. Immediately I felt faint, then fell to my hands and knees. I managed to lift my head enough to smile at him. "Look familiar?" I asked weakly.

He stood up and started walking over to me. "You look like Dani did the last time I saw her." He whispered, almost like he was talking to himself.

"Good. Can you help me?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, the thing is... I don't know where the ecto-dejecto is, and I don't know how my dad created it. I would have to ask him and, well, that probably wouldn't be the safest thing for you."

"Please. I can't go to anyone else."

Danny sighed. "Alright, but I tried to warn you."

* * *

"Hey, Dad? Can I ask you for help with something?"

"Of course, Danny! What can I do for you?"

I could hear Danny and his father coming down the stairs to the lab. I sat perfectly still on one of the counters, waiting. A little nervous, but by this point I was willing to try anything.

"Well... A friend of mine... She needs help, and we think you're the only one who might be able to do something about it."

They reached the lab as Danny said this. Jack Fenton's eyes widened, and he went to grab the closest weapon to him, yelling "GHOST!" As he did so.

"Wait! Wait, Dad, she's the one who needs help!" Danny yelled as he grabbed the ecto-gun Jack had pointed at me.

His eyes moved back and forth between us, confused. "A ghost needs help?" He looked at me click closer. "Actually, I don't think I've ever seen this ghost before."

"Exactly. She usually stays in the Ghost Zone and minds her own business, but now she's deteriorating. She came to us for help." We'd spent a lot of time coming up with just the right thing to say to convince Jack to help us.

"I don't see how we'd be able to help. After all, we're ghost hunters. We can try, though, I guess..."

I suppressed a smirk. Of course Jack didn't take much convincing.

"Well, I had an idea about that. Do you remember how your ecto-dejecto always made the ghost grow instead of disappear?"

"Good thinking, Danny! I'll just have to whip up a quick batch, and we should be good to go!"

This time I had to smile. Even when he didn't have any idea of who I was, Jack was eager to help me. "Wait!" I called, hopping down from my perch on the counter. "There's something else you need to know about me." I closed my eyes and let myself transform into my human self. I opened my eyes again and stared at both their bewildered faces. "I'm only part ghost. That's why I'm deteriorating." I whispered in response to the question in their eyes.

"All the more reason to help you out!" Jack said enthusiastically. This shocked me. I hadn't been sure at all of his reaction, but I grinned at Danny. Maybe that would reassure him a little.

As Jack worked, Danny sat next to me to talk. "So it seems like you know so much about me but I don't know anything about you. Do you really just hang out in the Ghost Zone all the time?"

Clockwork had given me clearance to tell Danny I was from the future but I wasn't supposed to tell him anything else. "Actually, I don't spend much time here at all. I had to go to Clockwork to get me here."

"Does that mean..." Danny trailed off.

"I'm not from this time period? Yes. Traveled here from the future."

Danny seemed wary immediately. "How far into the future?"

I laughed, understanding immediately. "Yes, about that time, but, Danny, you have to understand. Your future is different now. When you discovered the ghostly wail years before he did, his future was upset. And you returned the test answers: something he didn't do." I smiled at him reassuringly. "You're a still hero in my time, Danny."

He seemed relieved. "So where do you come in in all this? Are you a crime fighter, too, or are you like the Frootloop?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "You've told me stories about the Frootloop, but I've never met him myself. He disappeared after–" I broke off, realizing I'd been about to say something I wasn't supposed to. "Oops. Forget I said that. But... You and I have teamed up on more than one occasion."

"So you're half ghost, too? What happened to make you that way?"

I hesitated, biting my lip. Was I allowed to tell him this? I decided to tell him the truth, but I was as vague as possible: "I'm not _half_ ghost, I'm _part_ ghost. I was...kinda born this way."

"What powers do you have?

"Other than the basic stuff? I can...read people's minds when I'm a human or a ghost... But other than that, I've been too focused on not dying to experiment with that. I started deteriorating when I turned 14. Since then I've spent more time as a ghost than a human, because I seem more stable in that form."

Danny looked like he was going to ask more, but at that point, Jack broke in. "It's done! We just have to test it to be sure it works the same way." He pointed to a small glass hood that sheltered a small green ectoplasmic blob with eyes. Jack injected the blob with the contents of a hypodermic needle. It shrank to a quarter of it's original size, then, like a miracle, grew to four times bigger than it had been. "It works!" Jack and Danny cried together as they shoved the creature into the Ghost Zone. I giggled.

"Here we go." I whispered as Jack picked the needle back up.

At first I felt worse. But then, after a few seconds I felt more normal. Like I had before my fourteenth birthday. I was fixed.

"Thank you!" I gasped, floating up then throwing my arms around Danny, then Jack. "Thank you so much!"

We heard the sound of a doorbell above us. "That's probably Sam and Tucker." Danny said, heading for the door.

"Could be Jazz. She hasn't gotten home from school yet." Jack offered.

It was my cue to go, then. Sam and Jazz would be more likely to see the similarities between us. I smiled. "I'll go then. Thanks again for your help!" I flew up through the ceilings of the house and into the sky. I could go home.

I didn't get very far before I was blasted by a ectoplasmic beam from behind and was sent falling back to the Earth.


	2. Chapter 2- Explanations

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Chapter 2: Explainations**

**CHELSEA POV**

Though I was disoriented, I had enough sense to go intangible before I destroyed the Fenton's house. I couldn't help crashing to their dining room table, though. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz stared at me. I sat up, one hand going to my head automatically. "Ouch." I moaned.

"Who are you?" Jazz demanded. Danny stared at me, trying to understand if we were acting like we knew each other.

I had no idea.

It was at that point that I found who my attacker was. Skulk-tech, a villain from my time, phased into the room. "Well, well. Should have known the spawn of the we-"

I placed my palms on the table, lifting my feet and pushing off, landing my feet on Skulk-tech's shoulders and driving him into the ground. "Shut. Up." I hissed, my face inches from his. I heard the familiar sound of Danny's transformation, and knew I had to get both of us out of here before Skulk-tech said something that would screw me over.

"You must have gotten fixed. You're stronger than you used to be. You might even be stronger than your-"

I yanked him up by his armor and threw him through the wall, realizing too late my mistake. Luckily for me, he phased through the wall last minute.

"Was that… Skulk-tech?" Tucker asked, shocked.

"Yeah. And if we don't do something, he'll be back." I looked over to Danny, who was Danny Phantom now, and smiled. "Ready?"

He nodded. We phased through the wall. This would be easy. Just like fighting along side... My father.

I shook the thought from my mind. No, I knew he didn't have mind reading abilities like I did, but I still had to be careful.

Skulk-tech was coming back now. Danny swiped a hand through the air, sending him flying again with an ectoplasmic ray. I flew behind him, and tried to do the same, but instead found myself holding a hard, curved object that's ends were connected by a string. A bow. Having an idea, I held it out, pulling back the string. Sure enough, an arrow made of ectoplasm formed as I pulled. Smiling evilly, I sent it flying toward Skulk-tech. Sure enough, it did damage. Lots of damage. He retreated, his the hole in his armor smoldering. But before he flew away, he smirked. "Have fun getting to know your _young family." _

His remark made me so angry I could have burst into flames.

No, wait. I actually did.

**DANNY POV**

"What the heck?" I gasped. Chelsea had burst into flames. She was staring at her hands with the same bewildered expression that I'm sure I was wearing. When I spoke, she looked up at me and shrugged.

"I can explain." The voice came from behind me. I turned to see Clockwork, holding a Fenton Thermos . He nodded to me, then proceeded to explain to Chelsea. "Your powers are linked to your emotions. If you're angry, fire. Sorrowful? Water. Determined? Earth. Joyful? Air." **(A/N Yes, I have a slight obsession with power over the four elements.) **"You'll be powerful. Since you're only a fourth ghost, your power was too much for you to handle without a stabilized form. Now that you're stable, you just have to learn how to control it."

"What else can I do?" She asked eagerly.

Clockwork shrugged. "You'll have to figure that out for yourself." he held up the Thermos. "I picked up Skulk-tech." He grew serious. "But he's not the only one who got through. There was one other." He took a deep breath. "I need you to get him back before you go home."

Chelsea shuddered. "I'll do my best…" she said, seeming unsure.

"You can stay at my place." I offered. "My dad will be on our side, at least." I was eager to find out more about this girl. She had powers I'd never dreamed of.

She looked at Clockwork, as if for approval. He nodded. "All right." she agreed.

**CHELSEA POV**

So now I was posing as Danny's cousin from Boston, on Jack's side. He had no problem covering for me with Maddie, and I was grateful for that. Of course, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew that I was actually from the future, and a ghost. Danny and I had explained to them after Clockwork left.

I was sitting on the bed of the room I was staying in, staring at a picture of Sam and Danny. Jazz had copied the picture onto her computer, and was trying to edit me into the picture.

I should have known that letting her do that would be a mistake.

"I've got it!" She cried, bursting through the door.

"You fixed the picture?" I asked.

"No! I know where you came from! It all make sense now!" She held up the picture of Sam and Danny, then the one she'd taken of me earlier in the day. "I knew you reminded me of someone!" An impossible grin spread across her face. "You're Danny and Sam's daughter!"

I panicked. "N—" I started to deny it, but, suddenly, I could hear Clockwork's voice in my head.

"_Jazz can keep a secret. You can trust her. Just make sure she knows it's a secret."_

I sighed. "Alright. You caught me. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, so keep it quiet, ok?"

Jazz squealed. "I'm an aunt! This is _big!" _

I clapped a hand over her mouth. "SHH! What part of 'keep it quiet' did you not understand?" My aunt was acting so _weird_. I would have never thought I'd see her act like this.

"Okay, okay. I'll calm down. You need to go to sleep anyway. You have a big day tomorrow!"

I raised an eyebrow, confused. "I do?"

"Of course! I signed you up for Casper High while you're here! School's important, you know!" she said as she walked out the door.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. _"That's more like the Aunt Jazz I know."_

**So, yeah! Chelsea is Danny and Sam's daughter. How many of you could guess? :) ****Once again, I do not own Danny Phantom, and thanks for reading! :)****  
**


	3. Ch 3- An Eventful First Day of School

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 3- An Eventful First Day of ****School**

**CHELSEA POV**

It was so weird to be able to say I went to high school with my parents. If I told anyone back home, they'd have me put into an asylum. Of course, they also knew I was the Ghost Boy's daughter (though he wasn't really a 'boy' anymore.) Maybe they'd just think it was normal.

I was walking through the halls of Casper High with Sam, Danny, Tucker and Jazz. Danny and Sam were still oblivious to the fact that I was their daughter, but since Jazz figured it out, I was having an easier time hiding it, thanks to her help.

"So I'm stuck here until I can figure out what it is that Clockwork wants me to do. So I figure, why not try school?" I explained. No need to add that Jazz forced me.

"Well... Good luck." Tucker said as the bell to start heading to homeroom rang. "We're going to start heading to class."

"I'll meet you there." I said, waving. I knew they were in a hurry because they wanted to avoid a certain bully, so I let them go. They didn't have to worry, though because their bully found me while I was still at my locker.

It slammed shut, and I jumped back in surprise. A tall, muscular blond boy was leaning against it. "Hey. Name's Baxter. Dash Baxter. You like quarterbacks? Star quarterback of Casper High, right here." He said, pointing at his chest.

Dash Baxter? I could have some _serious_ fun with him. "You mean the Dash Baxter who's destined to flip burgers at the Nasty Burger after being injured in the last game of his senior year?"

"What?" He gasped, eyes wide.

I just laughed. "See you around, Dash." I said, walking toward our homeroom. When I got there, I found a group of A-listers smiling as I walked into the room, and waiting for me to join them. They assumed from my clothes I was one of them. I could hear their surprise as I sat next to Tucker.

I also found no Danny.

"Where is he?" I asked, nodding toward the empty seat next to Sam.

"Ghost emergency." She whispered back.

The warning bell rang. "Maybe I should go help him." I whispered, standing.

"I'm sure he's fine." Tucker and Sam said together. "He's probably going to come through that door any second." Tucker continued.

We waited. Dash walked in, much to my annoyance, but Danny didn't. The final bell rang.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Lancer called out, signaling class had started. "Before we get to our usual business, I have a small announcement. Chelsea, stand up please." I stood. "Everyone, this is Chelsea Fenton, Danny and Jazz's cousin. She is staying with her aunt and uncle and has transferred to Casper High for her time here."

"Wait. She's Fenton's cousin?" Dash demanded, horrified.

"For real?" Paulina gasped.

"Yes, I am." I said, a little disgusted. And worried. Danny still wasn't back. "Mr. Lancer? I–" I broke off, glancing around me, faking embarrassment. I walked to the front of the class and whispered to him. "I left my inhaler in my aunt and uncle's car. They promised to drop it off in the office. Can I go get it?"

"Of course." He said, then whispered. "That's not something to be ashamed of.

I nodded, then left. I didn't get very far before I saw what was keeping Danny.

My blood ran cold.

"_But he's not the only one who got through. There was one other. I need you to get him back before you go home." _

I could see what now. There, through the windows of Casper High, Danny was fighting for his life against Dan, an older version of himself, _the one that shouldn't exist._

I was right. He needed my help.

I darted into a janitors closet to change. My short-skirted dress was replaced with my black jumpsuit with the skirt( my touch, otherwise it would be too much like my dad's.)

Going invisible and intangible, I flew out of the closet and through the windows. I could hear their conversation.

"Its too late. I won't become you. My future changed, a long time ago."

"It doesn't take much to change it back."

"I won't let you. You shouldn't be here."

Dan scoffed at him. I decided it was time to intercede.

"No, he's right. Actually, you shouldn't _exist_." He whipped around, and I allowed myself to be visible again.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"A friend of Danny's."

"You Clockwork's daughter or something?" His eyes became speculative, the widened when he said 'daughter'. He gasped. "You're–"

I slammed into him so hard that it knocked the wind out of him. I was engulfed in flames. "Maybe you should think this through a little better." I said, smirking, floating in the air with my arms crossed as he hit the ground.

He started to sit up. "Strong, too. I'll be back, little girl." He threatened.

"Oohh, scary." I said, laughing. "I'm not done yet." I touched down to the ground, and the earth cracked beneath my feet. "As fun as this is..." I said, grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him from the ground, and holding him a foot off of it. "I don't have much patience with people who mess with my family. Or my _friends_. Go ahead and come back. See what happens." I whirled around, throwing Dan as far as I could. Which, apparently, was pretty far.

"Now why can't I do that?" Danny said, landing beside me, holding his shoulder.

I shrugged. "You okay?"

"Yeah. He just got a lucky shot in. Don't worry."

* * *

I dragged Danny into Mr. Lancer's classroom, holding him by the wrist on his uninjured arm. When we got to our seats, Danny took his spot next to Sam and I took mine next to Tucker. Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Fenton."

"I found him crammed into his locker on my way back from the office," I told him in my best annoyed voice, shooting a glare at Dash, who was busting up.

"Mr. Baxter?"

"Hey, it wasn't me. I'm just enjoying the moment."

"Right." I muttered. I was an excellent liar. The only ones who could catch me were my parents... Because they know me so well.

The bell rang. Everyone got up to leave. "Mr. Baxter, I would like to talk to you. Everyone else may leave," Mr. Lancer declared.

"So who was it?" Sam asked as we walked down the hallway.

"You won't believe it. You remember what Clockwork said about Skulk-tech not the only one who got through, and Chelsea had to bring them back? We found out who it was."

"And they would be..." Sam demanded, sounding annoyed.

"Dan."

Sam gasped, stepping in front of him and grabbing his shoulders, "Danny, are you okay?"

He winced. "Just my shoulder. You should have seen how far Chelsea threw him." Danny grinned.

I shrugged. "I was angry. It made me stronger."

_"Fenton!" _

"Speaking of making me angry..." I muttered. Dash came barreling down the hallway toward us.

"Listen, I don't know how you got stuffed into your locker, but now I have two weeks detention because of you and your cousin!" He was yelling.

"Shut up, Dash!" I snapped. He seemed shocked. "Maybe that would be easier to believe if you didn't have a record of doing things like this!" I could feel my skin heating up. It honestly scared me a little. What would happen if I burst into flames as a human? If it didn't hurt me, I'd probably be considered a freak. "Come on." I said, grabbing Danny and Sam by their wrists and dragging them and away, with Tucker trailing behind

Paulina approached me as I moved through the lunch line– a mistake, I realized. She grabbed me and started pulling me toward the A-list table. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Just because you're the cousin of two _losers_ doesn't mean your popularity can't be saved." She examined me. "Your hair and clothes are adorable. You could fit in so well with me and my friends."

"Sorry, Paulina. I'm not interested." I said. I could already feel my skin heating up.

"Of course you are, silly! _Everyone_ wants to sit with me!" She continued to drag me to her table and made me sit next to Dash.

I was surprised I didn't burst into flames right there.

Here's the thing about Paulina. I know her really well, because she never got over her obsession with my dad. She _still _stalks him. When his secret was revealed, soon after he and Sam _finally_ admitted their feelings for each other, Paulina had come up to him and tried to kiss him. When he'd asked her what she was doing, she responded with "Trying to kiss my boyfriend, silly." She then proceeded to explain her flawed reasoning: since she supposedly 'loved' Danny Phantom, and he'd had a crush on her, they were automatically going out. Danny laughed at her and explained what his relationship situation _really_ was. I'd seen the memory countless times.

Paulina never married, because she was convinced he would change his mind. Her niece, Sherry, who was my age, came to stay with her after her parents died, and now was supposed to be my friend so Paulina could 'get close to me.' I suppose she was, in a way, but Sherry had told me that her aunt actually hated me because I was Sam's daughter.

And here she was, trying to be all friendly to me. To make matters worse, when Sam came to try to rescue me, she told her, "Get lost _loser_. She's _our _friend now."

I was furious. These people all annoyed me to death, and they were trying to claim to be my _friends_? My hands clenched into fists, and flames flickered from between my fingers, and the ends of my hair began to flicker like they themselves were flames.

Sam grabbed my shoulders. "Yes, I'm sure she wants to sit with the _shallowest girl in the world_." She shook her head. "Come on, Chelsea." She began pushing me in the direction of the bathroom so that no one at the table would notice my flaming hands and hair.

When we were safe, I sighed. "Thanks. I don't know what's wrong with that girl's head. She doesn't take no for an answer."

Sam fidgeted uncomfortably. "Right. Hey, listen. I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead." I said curiously.

"I need to know. Do you...do you _like_ Danny?"

I stared at her for a second, not understanding. Then I got it. "No! No, Sam, not like that. He's my friend, that's all." She let out a sigh of relief.

That's when we heard the screaming. I scanned the thoughts of the crowd. Dan was back. I snarled in frustration, then darted into a stall to transform.

**PAULINA POV **

"Hey, Nutjob! Remember me?" a voice called out. The ghost turned to it. Another ghost, one I'd never seen before, was floating over the table behind him. She was holding a fireball in the palm of her hand.

"Of course." The man-ghost responded. It was all he said. They faced each other for a second.

Then the man let out a totally horrible wailing sound that shattered windows and caused the people in the cafeteria to clap our hands over our ears. It didn't seem to affect the girl. Her eyes looked strange, like she wasn't seeing what was in front of her.

When the noise finally died down, her teeth clenched, and the air around her started to swirl. Streams of water gathered around one arm, fire around the other. Her eyes snapped open, and they were glowing bright purple, like the color of her irises. She pointed at him, and a gust of air flattened him against the wall.

She was totally scary now. She pointed to him and this time he was surrounded by water. She whirled him around and threw him through a broken window. Then she sank to the table. It looked like there were tears in her eyes.

I was the closest one to her. I couldn't help but ask. "Ghost girl, do you know Danny Phantom?"

Her head snapped to the side to glare at me, and she was enveloped in flames. She looked like she was going to attack me next, but her teeth clenched together and she sprang up, flying quickly away while I watched, shaking in terror.

**CHELSEA POV**

Danny was going to _kill_ me.

I spent the rest of lunch in the nurse's office. After Dan's ghostly wail triggered a chain reaction of emotions in me– joy at first, because it reminded me of the first time my dad had showed me his powers, then sadness and anger as I remembered how much I missed them– I'd almost attacked Paulina. She was so idiotic– she never should have asked that question. But I shouldn't have reacted like that. I had terrified her, and that wasn't something heroes were supposed to do. Though I had to admit that I kind of enjoyed it after the crappy way she'd treated Sam, I knew I'd be in massive amounts of trouble with Danny, and probably Mr. Fenton.

I wanted to go home. My _real _home. But some fiery- haired Nutjob was keeping me here.

And I _would_ find him.

* * *

**So That's Chelsea's first day of school. She has a bit of a temper, doesn't she? She's going to have a lot of trouble controlling her powers because of it. And she's going to freak out on Paulina and Dash again, just watch. : )**

**I want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I'll keep writing! Sorry it takes so long! : ) In the meantime, if you haven't already, check out my other work-in-progress story, _Teen Titans: The Next Generation. _**

**Thanks again! :) **


	4. Chapter 4- Questions and Reveals

_**Sorry this took so long, guys. School made it hard to finish. And to make it worse, I hit a block, so this chapter is pretty short for the wait. But anyway, enjoy! :) I do not own Danny Phantom.**_

**Ch 4- Questions and Reveals**

"Chelsea! What are you doing?" Danny called from behind me.

"Going to see Clockwork." I responded, not looking at him. I was standing in front of the Fenton's ghost portal, adjusting my jumpsuit.

"Wait. I need to talk-"

"I'm sorry I snapped at Paulina earlier, okay? In my defense, she has horrible timing!" I had no time for this. I needed to talk to Clockwork. And I was afraid I would snap again if he gave me an ultimatum.

"I wasn't going to say anything about that. Although I do wish you'd try to control your temper, I was going to ask what happened."

"What happened?"

"Why you lost control like that."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to have to explain this to him. . "He...reminded me of my father. He...has the same power. I...miss...my parents so much." I clenched my teeth together, trying to regain control of myself. I didn't want to flood the town or something.

Danny stared at me. I lifted my head. I was determined to make it through this. I would get back to my family.

I had to.

"Wish me luck." I said, stepping through the portal. I flew straight to Clockwork's place, somewhere I knew well, even in this unfamiliar time. But when I got there, I heard yelling. I floated soundlessly forward until I could see what was going on.

Dan had beaten me here.

"You have to know how I can beat her! You know everything! _How do I beat this girl?!_"

"You can't."

"_Stop telling me that! I can beat her. I will!_"

I let my bow form in my hands. Clockwork was my ticket home– once he would allow me to. I wasn't about to let anything happen to him.

Dan howled when my shot hit him. When he whirled to face me, I was twirling my bow between my fingers. "Looking for me?"

He sneered. "I'll be back for you, old man." He snarled, pointing to Clockwork. "And I will find a way to beat you."

"Good luck."I muttered sarcastically. I pulled a Thermos from where I had stored it in my belt, turning it back and forth in my hand.

"Do you honestly believe you are stronger than me, little girl?"

"I'm not little. And you haven't seen what I can do." _I haven't seen most of it myself._ I added mentally. I pointed the Thermos at him and raised my eyebrows questioningly. He cursed and disappeared.

I turned toward Clockwork. "I need to get out of here. I snapped at a girl today because she asked me a question."

"I know. I saw." He turned away from me, and started floating in the other direction. "You need someone who is more like you to keep you in check. Do you remember the stories of Vlad Plasmius?"

My eyebrows raised. "The Frootloop?"

"Well... Yes, I suppose so."

"No one has seen him since the whole Disatsertiod thing. But yeah, I remember the stories."

"He had a son."

It took me a second. "Wait..._what_?"

"Yes. He is quite the opposite of you. His mother was a full ghost. So he is one forth human."

I stared at him cautiously. There was more to this than he was telling me. "Okay. So why are you telling me this?"

"He heard about his heritage, and wanted to set things right. So he came to me." I waited for him to get to the point. "I am sending him with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because he understands you better than Danny does. He can yelp you keep your temper. Now, I will go get him for you, then you will have to leave. You have a job to do."


End file.
